Surprise !
by just-a-fan-vh
Summary: Eu não posso estar gravida... POSSO!
1. Chapter 1

KATE, VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? - perguntou Castle segurando o cabelo e acariciando as costas de sua namorada.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**Nessa manhã Kate não havia acordado bem, estava sentindo tontura, e embrulho em seu estômago, mas como sempre foi teimosa, não comentou nada com Castle, pois sabia que ele não a deixaria ir trabalhar. Chegando à cena do crime, era um galpão abandonado, e havia um rastro de sangue que seguia para uma saída de emergência, ao lado de fora havia dois corpos em decomposição, o cheiro estava horrível, e Kate que já não estava sentindo-se bem, agora piorou, rapidamente ela direcionou-se a mata que ali havia, não conseguindo mais segurar vomitou todo seu café da manhã.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Está parecendo que estou? – falou Kate enquanto bebia uma garrafa de água.

Isso nunca lhe aconteceu em uma cena do crime. – Castle transbordava preocupação em sua voz.

Eu já estava mal antes de sair de casa.

E por que não me disse, eu não deixaria você nem sair da cama. – falava ele um pouco nervoso, não gostava de vê-la mal.

Por isso mesmo. – ela falava em um tom sereno tentado acalma-lo.

É melhor voltarmos para o loft, os meninos podem continuar por hoje, amanhã eles te colocam a par do caso. – falou ele virando-se e indo em direção aos meninos, sem nem ao menos esperar sua resposta.

**Ela sabia que ele tinha razão, mas nunca falaria isso para ele, enquanto ele falava com Lanie e os meninos ela foi para carro, não demorou muito eles já estavam indo em direção ao loft. Martha e Alexis foram passar o fim de semana em Hamptons, e Castle a convenceu há passar esses dias com ele.**

**( ... 3 dias depois ... )**

**Kate estava em seu loft, lendo um livro, quando ouve uma batida em sua porta.**

Oi Lanie. – disse com um sorriso forçado em seu rosto, virando-se voltando ao sofá.

Nossa sua cara está horrível. – disse Lanie fazendo careta.

Obrigada por me lembrar. – Kate falou, tacando uma almofada na amiga.

**Passaram-se alguns minutos, Kate e Lanie estavam conversando quando Kate sentiu-se enjoada e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro de seu quarto, Lanie foi atrás para saber o que estava acontecendo, chegando lá avistou sua amiga de joelhos em frente ao sanitário botando para fora tudo que estava em seu estômago. Após lavar seu rosto e escovar os dentes as duas sentaram-se na cama.**

Kate posso fazer algumas perguntas meio indiscretas? – Perguntou Lanie com um pouco de receio.

Depende de quais são as perguntas. – Kate estava com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Sua menstruação está atrasada?

Nada fora do normal, só umas duas semanas. Mas deve ser pelo estresse por causa do trabalho. – respondeu-lhe com um olhar curioso em seu rosto. – Por que a Lanie está me fazendo essa pergunta? Ela não pode está pensando o que eu acho que está... Pode?! – pensou Kate.

Só mais uma pergunta. Você e o Castle estão usando proteção?

Lanieeee. – Lhe repreendi pela pergunta. – Isso é coisa que se pergunte há alguém, mesmo que esse alguém seja sua melhor amiga?!

Kateeee. – Tentou me imitar, em uma tentativa falha. – Eu sei que você está pensando no mesmo que eu, e você sabe muito bem que isso é possível.

EU NÃO POSSO ESTAR GRAVIDA... POSSO?! – falei atordoada.


	2. Capítulo 2

E AGORA... O que eu vou fazer? – perguntou Kate com as duas mãos em seu rosto.

Você vai ficar paradinha ai, enquanto eu vou à farmácia comprar um teste de gravidez. – Lanie falou já saindo pela porta.

**( ... meia hora depois ... )**

**Kate andava de um lado pra o outro desde a hora que Lanie saiu; Estava nervosa, e se ela estivesse mesmo grávida, ela e Castle só estavam juntos há nove meses e ela nem sabia se estava pronta para dar um passo tão longo como esse na relação. Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando ouve a porta de seu loft abrindo.**

Não podia ter demorado mais? – falou Kate com um tom irônico em sua voz.

Muito engraçada, eu sai pra te fazer um favor e você ainda reclama. – falou Lanie fingindo estar ofendida.

**Ambas riram, Lanie dirigiu-se até a Kate entregando-lhe a sacola com os testes.**

Nossa; Para que quatro testes? - falou ela revirando os olhos.

Para não ter chance de estar errado o resultado.

**( ... 5 minutos depois ... )**

**Os quatro testes já haviam sido feitos, mas ainda não tivera coragem de olhar os resultados.**

Vamos Kate, um dia você vai ter que saber o resultado. – Lanie estava apreensiva e ansiosa pelo resultado.

Está certo. Vamos fazer assim, cada uma pega dois.

**Kate dirigiu-se ao banheiro, em seguida voltando com os quatro testes e entregando dois para Lanie.**

POSITIVO. – Kate levantou o primeiro.

POSITIVO. – Lanie falou levantando um dos que estavam em sua mão.

POSITIVO. – Era o resultado do terceiro.

Nem precisamos olhar o quarto para sabermos que o resultado é POSITIVO. – falou revirando seus olhos.

Agora é definitivo... Eu estou grávida.

O que você disse? – falou Castle entrando no loft de Kate.

Acho melhor eu ir embora, porque vocês precisam conversar melhor. Mande-me noticias. - falou Lanie despedindo-se e em seguida saindo.

É verdade o que eu acabei de ouvir? – perguntou ele ainda parado na porta.

Sim.

Como isso aconteceu? – Ele estava com a feição confusa, não demonstrava nenhuma reação, o que deixava Kate cada vez mais nervosa.

Você quer mesmo que eu te explique?!

**Segundos passaram-se e o silêncio permanecia, nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer. Então Kate resolveu pronunciar-se.**

Eu sei que é cedo para um filho, um passo tão grande na nossa relação, mas nenhum de nós dois premeditou isso, e não tem mais como voltar atrás. Aconteceu e eu estou feliz em saber que tem uma pessoinha nascendo aqui dentro. – falava enquanto acariciava sua barriga. – E você Castle, não vai falar nada?

Eu... Eu não sei. Preciso pensar. – Virou-se saindo pela porta.

**Kate deixou-se cair no sofá com lagrimas em seus olhos; Adormecendo com muitos pensamentos em sua mente: Castle não queria seu filho? O que ela faria agora?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ao sair do loft de Kate, Castle percebeu a grande burrada que havia feito; Ele não deveria ter saído de lá, mas ele sabia que se voltasse agora ela nem o receberia. Quando finalmente chegou em seu loft permitiu-se chorar.**

BURRO... BURRO... BURRO... – repetia essa palavra em sua mente, nem ele sabia o motivo te não ter demonstrado naquele exato momento o quão feliz ele estava por Kate estar grávida. Mas ele já sabia o que faria para desculpar-se.

**Já estava tarde então Castle achou melhor ir dormir, amanhã ele colocaria seu plano em prática. **

**(... dia seguinte ... )**

**Kate acordou sem nenhuma vontade de sair da cama, mas ainda havia a papelada do caso encerrado para ser preenchida. Chegando ao 12ºDP foi direto para sua mesa, quanto mais cedo começasse, mais cedo terminaria o relatório.**

Onde está Castle? – perguntou Esposito, aproximando-se de sua mesa. –Eu ainda não o vi hoje. Você o viu mano? – perguntou ao Ryan.

Não, estou até estranhando, ele nunca se atrasa. – Falou Ryan.

Ele não vem hoje. Vocês sabem que ele foge da papelada. – Respondeu Beckett sem nenhuma animação.

**Quando Espo ia falar algo, é interrompido pelo sinal de uma nova mensagem no celular da Beckett.**

**- MENSAGEM ON -**

**Precisamos conversar... Por favor, venho ao meu loft 20:00h.**

**- MENSAGEM OFF -**

**A vontade dela era de tacar seu celular na parede, mas estava na delegacia e tinha que controlar-se. Resolveu que iria ao encontro porque ela sabia que uma hora ou outra teriam que conversar, e para que adiar esse encontro.**

**( ... 20:00 horas ... )**

**Já haviam se passado cinco minutos desde o momento em que Kate havia chego ao prédio onde Castle mora, estava andando de um lado para o outro em frente a porta, quando finalmente tocou a campainha recebeu uma mensagem.**

**- MENSAGEM ON -**

**A porta está aberta, pode entrar.**

**- MENSAGEM OFF -**

**Ela não estava entendendo nada, entrou no loft com a cabeça baixa, logo se virando para fechar a porta, ao levantar sua cabeça avistou um envelope vermelho colado à porta, o pegou, ao abri-lo surpreendendo-se com o que estava escrito:**

**- Quero sonhar contigo todos os dias, mas acima de tudo eu quero tornar esse sonho real. -**

**Somente ao virar-se percebeu que a única luz que iluminava a enorme sala era de seis velas, e ao lado de cada uma havia um envelope vermelho. Foi em direção à primeira pegando o envelope em sua mão e sentindo o aroma que banhava o papel, aroma esse o qual ela conhecia muito bem era o aroma dele. Nesse momento lagrimas já brotavam-se em seus olhos. Ao abrir o envelope não conseguiu segurar seu choro:**

**- E se me perguntares o que eu fazia e como vivia antes de te conhecer, juro-te que a resposta seria: eu não vivia, pois sobreviver é diferente de viver, e minha vida se resume a você. - **

**Mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, cada dia que passa ele a surpreende mais, Kate foi de vela em vela e a cada envelope seu choro intensificava-se mais, as velas formavam um caminho que a levava até a porta do quarto dele, onde ele estava parado, seus olhares encontraram-se o que a fez chorar mais. Ele a puxou para seus braços, abraçando-a o mais forte que conseguia, assim passaram-se minutos. **

O que é tudo isso Castle?- perguntou Kate quando se desfez dos braços dele.

Shiiu... – falou colocando um dedo sobre sua boca, pedindo silêncio.

Descobrir que você está grávida tornou o minha vida mais feliz, eu sempre quis outro filho. Sei que não deveria ter saído correndo como eu fiz, eu agi como a criança de cinco anos que eu sou por dentro, mas eu estava assustado, eu não sabia como reagir ao que eu acabara de ouvir, minha vontade era de pegar você no meu colo e te dar aquele abraço o qual você sente que pode proteger-te de tudo, te encher de beijos, e agradecer por ser minha e me dar o bem mais precioso desse mundo... Ter um filho com você é o meu maior sonho. Me desculpa por não ter demonstrado isso naquele exato momento, mas** EU TE AMO **e quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. **CASA COMIGO?** Faça-me o homem mais feliz do mundo por tê-la ao meu lado **ALWAYS**.

**Kate estava sem palavras, a única coisa que conseguiu foram as quatro palavras mais esperadas por ele.**

**EU TAMBÉM TE AMO. -** essas quatro palavras foram suficientes para ele.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate você tem certeza?

Sim Castle, é melhor que eu fale sozinha. – falou revirando seus olhos.

Por que?

Porque você sabe que ela não é muito sua fã, você só está aqui até hoje porque é amigo do prefeito, e ela também não sabe da nossa relação.

**( ... Escritório de Gates ... )**

Sra. posso entrar?

Claro detetive Beckett. O que deseja? – respondeu Gates levantando seu olhar da papelada em sua mesa.

Eu tenho um assunto muito sério para tratar, mas antes quero que saiba que nada disso foi planejado, simplesmente aconteceu... – Kate começou a falar, mas foi interrompida.

Sem mas delongas detetive, eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

Eu estou grávida.

Você está o que? – perguntou Gates surpresa.

Grávida. – respondeu Kate passando a mão em sua barriga, por cima de sua blusa social.

Oooh... Não sei nem o que dizer. – falou Gates passando a mão em seu cabelo. – Bem... Primeiro meus parabéns, segundo você não poderá mais trabalhar em campo.

Muito obrigada, e eu já imaginava isso. – falou Beckett com um olhar triste, não suportaria passar meses sem correr atrás de assassinos, mas pelo menos não teria que passar o dia inteiro em casa olhando para as paredes. – Bom... Era só isso, já vou indo.

Detetive... Dê meus parabéns ao senhor Castle.

Pelo que? – falou Beckett se fazendo de desentendida.

Ele é o pai. Não é? – falou Gates com uma sobrancelha levantada.

É sim. Mas como à senhora sabe disso? – perguntou Beckett surpresa.

Qualquer um vê isso nos seus olhos.

**Beckett deu um largo sorriso. Ao sair da sala de Gates, Beckett vai direto a sua mesa, quando vê Esposito vindo em sua direção.**

Temos um caso, você vem?

Não?

Não... Eu não vou trabalhar em campo por um bom tempo. – falou Kate com uma cara abatida, estava feliz por estar grávida, mas ama seu trabalho.

E eu posso saber o por quê? – perguntou Espo curioso.

Porque eu estou grávida. – falou já acostumada com essa palavra.

GRAVIDA. – falou ele gritando sem perceber, e todos olharam para Kate.

Você já pode parar de gritar. – falou ela envergonhada.

Foi mal. Mas como assim grávida? Quem é o pai? – os meninos não sabiam de sua relação com Castle, mas suspeitavam, e ela não ficaria surpresa se Lanie tivesse contado a eles.

**Beckett apenas girou seu olhar em direção à sala de descanso onde Castle falava ao telefone, provavelmente com Alexis, ele ficou de marcar um jantar em seu loft para contar para Martha, Alexis e Jim sobre o futuro bebê da família.**

Eu sabia... Eu sabia que vocês estão juntos, Ryan me deve 50 reais. – falou ele quase pulando de alegria por ter ganhado a aposta.

**Ela que estava presa ao sorriso de Castle falando ao telefone, virou-se rapidamente para Esposito.**

Você apostou que eu e Castle estamos namorando? – perguntou ela com um tom de raiva em sua voz, mas era só para assustar ele. O que não deu muito certo.

A delegacia inteira apostou, mas nem todos acreditaram que finalmente vocês estão juntos. – falou ele calmamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**( ... 4 meses depois ... )**

**Kate já estava com cinco meses de gravidez e hoje era o dia em que ela e Castle iriam descobrir o sexo do bebê. Beckett acordou com um sorriso em seu rosto e super disposta, estava muito ansiosa para saber se ela estava carregando uma mini Beckett ou um mini Castle. Ao virar-se para o lado percebeu que sua cama estava vazia, mas logo em seguida sentiu um cheiro maravilhoso, levantou-se seguindo o cheiro e ao chegar perto da cozinha avistou Rick preparando seu café da manhã, chegou mais perto de fininho, para que ele não percebesse sua presença no cômodo e abraçou-lhe por trás pondo um beijo em suas costas largas.**

Bom dia. – disse ele virando-se e lhe dando um selinho.

Bom dia. – disse Kate abrindo um sorriso maior ainda do que já estava em seu rosto. – O cheiro está ótimo, da para sentir lá do quarto.

Concordo, o cheiro está maravilhoso. – falou Castle colocando um beijo em seu pescoço e ela apenas riu com o duplo sentido de sua frase.

**( ... Cinco minutos depois ... )**

**Rick e Kate estavam sentados à mesa tomando o café da manhã e conversando sobre seu futuro filho.**

Castle... Você quer uma menina ou um menino? – perguntou ela curiosa.

Por mim tanto faz, eu já o amo. Mas, seria ótimo se fosse um menino, para me fazer companhia, já que eu vivo rodeado por mulheres. – respondeu ele, em seguida levando um leve soco em seu braço.

Ai, doeu sabia... Por que você fez isso? – perguntou ele passando sua mão no local atingido.

Mulheres? – falou ela revirando seus olhos.

Sim... Você, minha mãe e Alexis, quem mais seria? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

**Ela apenas levantou-se rodeando a mesa, sentando em seu colo e lhe dando um beijo. Ambos já haviam terminado seus cafés com panquecas então se levantaram para irem se arrumar para a consulta.**

**( ... uma hora depois ... ) **

Vamos? – Perguntou Rick vestindo seu casaco, pronto para sair.

Eu encontro com você, lá. Tenho que passar na delegacia antes, para resolver um problema. – responde ela.

Você quer que eu vá com você?

Não precisa, é rápido. – respondeu terminando de passar seu batom.

**Ambos desceram até o estacionamento juntos, o taxi de Rick já o esperava em frente ao prédio, já Kate foi em direção à delegacia em seu carro.**

**Já havia passado meia hora desde que Rick chegou ao consultório, e Kate ainda não havia chego, Castle estava começando a ficar preocupado, mas pensou que ela poderia estar presa no transito, ou ainda estaria na delegacia, então resolveu jogar algum joguinho em seu celular para passar o tempo. Uma hora havia se passado e ela ainda não havia chegado, ele resolveu ligar para ela, mas seu celular só caia na caixa postal, mandou uma mensagem e não obteve resposta, então Castle resolveu ligar para Esposito.**

**( ... LIGAÇÃO ON ... )**

Espo... Beckett ainda está ai? – perguntou Rick preocupado.

Não mano. Era para ela estar com você, não era hoje que vocês iriam descobrir o sexo do bebê? – falou Esposito

Ela disse que me encontraria aqui, porque tinha que passar ai na delegacia antes. Eu estou no consultório há uma hora esperando por ela, mas ela ainda não apareceu, e o celular dela só cai na caixa postal.

Ela disse que viria, mas não apareceu até agora. Então pensamos que ela estava com você.

Eu estou indo para ai agora. – disse Rick já saindo do consultório e encerrando a ligação.

**( ... LIGAÇÃO OFF ... )**

**Kate acorda com uma dor de cabeça horrível como se tivesse levado uma pancada forte em sua cabeça, ela olha para o lado e vê que está em um quarto escuro, só então percebe que está presa a uma cadeira. Começa a se mexer tentando soltar-se, mas sua tentativa fracassa, quando ia tentar novamente ouve um barulho de porta se abrindo.**

Kate... Kate ... Quanto tempo.

**JERRY TYSON?** – pergunta Beckett ao reconhecer a voz do homem que acabara de entrar no cômodo.


	6. Chapter 6

Vejo que se lembra de mim. – fala 3XK com um sorriso irônico estampado em seu rosto.

Pensei que estivesse morto. – falou ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Mas como você pode ver, nunca estive mais vivo e mais surpreso. Nunca pensei que um dia a veria grávida, e quem diria que o filho seria do nosso menino escritor. – ele soltou um risinho e ela apenas revirou os olhos.

Nunca é o uma palavra muito forte, você não acha? – fala ela com um tom de ironia em sua voz. – Eu pensei que nunca mais teria a infelicidade de te ver, pena que eu estava errada.

Concordo plenamente, nunca é uma palavra muito forte, e como podemos ver estávamos errados. Você está muito nervosa, isso não faz bem

Por que tudo isso? - perguntou Kate com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Sempre cheia de perguntas detetive. Digamos que seja um pequeno acerto de contas com o seu namoradinho. – disse ele saindo pela porta, a deixando sozinha, perdida em seus pensamentos.

**Kate olhava para o lado, procurando alguma coisa que indicasse o local onde ela está, mas tudo que ela conseguia ver era que estava e um quarto pequeno, sujo, e nele só havia uma cadeira, onde ela estava sentada e na parede ao lado havia uma pequena janela onde só dava para se ver o céu que já estava escurecendo, indicando que já era fim de tarde. Ela tentava se lembrar como veio parar nesse local.**

**FLASHBACK ON **

**Kate estava parada no sinal vermelho, indo em direção ao 12DP, quando um carro bate na traseira de seu carro, com o impacto ela é impulsionada para gente, batendo sua cabeça ao volante, mas não perdendo totalmente a consciência, a próxima coisa que ela se lembra e de alguém retirando seu cinto de segurança e pegando-a no colo para tira-la de dentro do carro, segundos depois sua mente se apaga.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**( ... Enquanto isso no 12DP ... )**

**Castle ainda estava na delegacia, já faziam mais de sete horas que Kate estava desaparecida, ele estava desesperado, não comia nada, e se recusava a ir para casa descansar, todos estavam preocupados com ele, mas entendiam seus motivos, já que sua namorada que estava grávida de seu filho estava desaparecida. O FBI havia sido chamado para investigar o sequestro de Beckett, e o agente mandado foi Sorenson, a princípio Rick não gostou muito da ideia, mas teve que se conformar, pois faria de tudo para ter Kate de volta viva.**

Alguma noticia? – perguntou Gates dirigindo-se a Ryan e Esposito.

Rastreamos o carro dela, e ele foi encontrado em uma rua deserta, em um bairro perigoso da cidade. – falou Espo.

Havia sinal de uma batida na traseira dele, e algumas gostas de sangue sobre o volante. – explicou Ryan.

Nos encontramos uma digital no banco do motorista e mandamos para analise. O dono da digital foi identificado como Jerry Tyson. – falou Sorenson aproximando-se da mesa onde todos estavam.

**Nesse exato momento todos congelaram, Rick estava pálido, mas foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.**

Como isso é possível? Ele está morto. – falou ele com um tom de nervosismo em sua voz.

O corpo nunca foi encontrado mano. – pronuncio-se Esposito.

Você tem alguma ideia de para onde ela foi levada? – perguntou Gates diretamente para o agente do FBI.

Não, mas estamos procura.

**( ... 2 horas depois ... )**

**Já era noite, e todos ainda estavam atrás de novas pistas do local para onde Kate havia sido levada, quando Gates aparece na porta da sala com uma pasta em suas mãos.**

Essa correspondência acabou de chegar, ela está direcionada ao senhor Castle.

**Castle sem entender nada, se levantou e dirigiu-se até a capitã que continuava parada na porta com seu cenho franzido. Ao abrir o arquivo Castle surpreende-se ao ver varias fotos de 3XK entrando em um deposito com Kate desacordada sobre seu ombro, mas uma foto se destacava entre todas, era a foto de uma placo com o nome de uma rua, provavelmente a rua onde se localizava o cativeiro de Beckett.**

Quem mandou isso. – perguntou Castle enquanto analisava as fotos.

Não sei, o porteiro apenas me entregou, e disse que o carteiro havia deixado aqui nesse instante.

O que estamos esperando para ir a esse endereço? – perguntou Castle levantando-se e pondo se casaco.

Isso pode ser uma armadilha, nós não podemos arriscar. – falou Sorenson.

Bom... Eu não sei vocês, mas para mim essa é a única pista que temos, então eu não me importo de me arriscar, mas parado aqui é que eu não vou ficar. Eu vou com ou sem vocês. – falou Castle já se irritando.

Tudo bem então, enquanto mandamos essas fotos para analise, vamos todos ao local, mas você fica aqui, você é apenas um civil, não podemos nos responsabilizar se algo acontecer a você. – falou Sorenson.

Ela é minha namorada e esta grávida do meu filho então eu vou, e nada nem ninguém vai me impedir.

Já vi que você não vai ficar aqui, então vá no carro junto com Ryan e Esposito.

**( ... Enquanto isso no cativeiro ... ) **

Eu trouxe seu jantar, você precisa alimentar-se. – disse Tyson entrando no quarto.

Eu não quero comer. – disse Kate secamente.

Se você não quer comer por você, coma pelo seu filho.

**Quando Kate ia colocar a primeira colher em sua boca, ouve um barulho de porta caindo no chão, Tyson, corre até a janela e vê que a casa esta cercada por policiais armados, imediatamente ele pega sua arma e esconde-se atrás da porta, não tendo para onde fugir. Castle abre a porta e ao ver Kate amarrada a uma cadeira corre em direção a ela.**

Kate você está bem? – pergunta ele a desamarrando.

Castle... - Kate tenta avisa-lo, mas já era tarde, 3XK já havia o pego pelas costas.

**Ao ouvir o grito de Beckett todos correm em direção ao quarto, ao velos ela que segundos atrás foi desamarrada por Rick corre em direção a porta, pegando a arma reserva de Ryan. Todos estavam com suas armas apontadas para Tyson, e o mesmo usava Castle como escudo, e estava com sua arma apontada na cabeça de Rick. Kate disparou um tiro no braço o qual 3XK segurava sua arma, fazendo com que ele derrubasse sua arma, ao ver que ele estava desarmado Castle soltou-se correndo até Kate a abraçando, enquanto Sorenson prendia Tyson.**

**( ... Na manhã seguinte ... )**

**Kate acorda com pequenos beijos em suas costas, ela vira-se para o lado e vê Castle com um sorriso lindo em seus lábios, depois de tudo que ela passou no dia anterior era disse que ela precisava, ela estava mais relaxada, parecia que um peso havia sido retirado de suas costas. Ela e Rick passaram algumas horas conversando ali mesmo deitados, quando de repente a companhia toca, Kate levanta-se para atender, mas quando abre a porta vê apenasum envelope no chão. Ela abre e o lê.**

Castle... é do senador. – Kate estava pálida.

O que tem escrito na carta? – pergunta ele ao ver a expressão no rosto da namorada.

**Ela apenas entrega a carta para Castle: **

**Vejo que seguiram as pistas que eu enviei, fico feliz que esteja bem, agora não lhe devo mais nada, você salvou minha vida e eu salvei a sua. Sei que deve estar pensando porque fiz isso, então... SUA HORA AINDA VAI CHEGAR, MAS QUEM IRA LHE MATAR SOU EU.**

**(Dedicar esse capitulo para a lane... que pediu capítulos mais longos.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Era hoje, finalmente chegou o grande dia do meu casamento, nunca admiti isso, mas esse sempre foi meu grande sonho. Agora estava eu aqui em frente à igreja, em meu estomago habitavam milhares de borboletas, meus olhos estavam lacrimejados, e meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. Quando finalmente criei coragem, me aproximei um pouco mais da porta da igreja, onde meu pai me esperava.**

Está feliz? – perguntou ele, mesmo não tendo duvidas de que a resposta seria sim.

Você não tem ideia do quanto. – respondeu Kate com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo estampado em seu rosto.

**Jim esticou seu braço para que sua filha o pegasse. ****As cabeças dos convidados se viraram curiosas, ao vê-la na porta da frente, diante do longo corredor que levava até o altar. Mas o olhar de Kate imediatamente encontrou-se com o de Rick que lentamente virou-se em direção à entrada ao escutar o primeiro acorde da marcha nupcial.****Tinha que admitir que ele está extremamente lindo, seu terno em um tom preto acinzentado, combinava perfeitamente com a cor de seus olhos, aquela imensidão azul, que fazia minhas pernas ficar bambas com um simples olhar, seu cabelo sedoso com seus fios perfeitamente alinhados. Cheguei a sua direção e com um gesto tão antigo meu pai me entregou a Castle. O mesmo segurou minhas mãos e beijou-a. tornando um tão simples gesto em algo especial.**

Preparada? – Perguntou Rick baixo próximo ao meu ouvido, para que apenas eu ouvisse, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse.

**Always.** – respondi da mesma forma.

**Quando me virei em direção a porta e a vi ali, vindo em minha direção, um imenso sorriso formou-se em meu rosto, ela estava maravilhosa, seu vestido de noiva realçava seu corpo, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque com alguns fios soltos, seus olhos castanhos esverdeados brilhavam, quando nossos olhares cruzaram-se meu coração acelerou, e eu me senti o cara mais sortudo do mundo por tê-la só para mim. Após Jim entrega-la a mim, todos voltaram a se sentar. O padre começou a ler trecho trechos bíblicos, mas eu não conseguia prestar muita a atenção, pois não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela.**

Richard Edgar Castle, você aceita Katherine Houghton Beckett como sua legitima esposa? Para amá-la e respeitá-la durante toda eternidade? – perguntou o padre referindo-se a mim.

Sim. – respondi sentindo todos os olhares sobre mim, principalmente o de Kate.

Katherine Houghton Beckett, você aceita Richard Edgar Castle como seu legitimo esposo? Para amá-lo e respeitá-lo durante toda eternidade?

Sim. – Ao ouvir sua resposta senti um certo alivio, não que eu pensasse que ela iria dizer não, mas não podia negar que eu tinha uma certa insegurança.

Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. – todos ficaram de pé. – pode beijar a noiva.

**Eu não esperei mais nenhum segundo, a puxei para mim, colando nossos corpos, e tomei posso de seus lábios, iniciando um beijo que transmitia tudo que eu estava sentindo naquele exato momento. ****Nossos lábios se moldaram perfeitamente, como um só, o beijo só foi apartado quando nos faltou o ar. Ficamos com as testas encostadas.**

Agora você minha, toda minha.

Eu sempre fui sua, só não admitia para mim mesma.


	8. Chapter 8 ( THE END )

Por que o nome do nosso filho não pode ser Noah? – perguntou Kate já irritada.

**Mais quatro meses já haviam se passado, Kate já estava em seu nono mês de gravidez, após o sequestro ela e Castle resolveram que não iriam querer saber o sexo do bebê, e toda vez que conversavam sobre o nome de seu futuro filho ou filha eles discutem, e bem, essa é mais uma das vezes.**

Você já viu como fica a combinação de Noah com Castle? – falou Rick com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Você fala como se John Castle fosse à combinação perfeita. – falou revirando os olhos.

Muito melhor que Matthew Castle. – falou segurando o riso ao vê-la novamente revirando os olhos.

Mas e se for menina? – pergunta ela.

Eu sei que será menino, mas se for menina eu gosto do nome Zoey.

Nem pense nesse nome, nunca que eu deixaria você colocar esse nome se nós tivermos uma filha.

Por quê? – perguntou ele sem entender nada.

Você já imaginou os apelidos que ela teria. – respondeu Kate como se fosse algo obviu.

Então eu posso qual nome você tem em mente? – perguntou ele ironicamente.

Anabelle seria um nome lindo, em minha opinião.

Não posso discordar, mas ainda prefiro Melanie. – falou ele aproximando-se mais dela.

Você discorda da minha opinião só para me irritar. – fala ela aproximando-se dele também.

Quem sabe.

**Rick e Kate estavam já centímetros de distancia, quando ele a puxou pela cintura colando seus corpos e a beijando.**

KATE... – fala ele após o beijo.

Você realmente acha que é só me beijar, que me fará mudar de ideia e deixa-lo colocar o nome Christopher se for menino, ou Melanie se for menina, você está muito enganado. – fala ela o interrompendo.

KATE. – tenta ele novamente.

O que foi? – pergunta ela ao ver que ele quer lhe falar algo.

**Rick não lhe responde nada, apenas olha para baixo, avistando um liquido transparente no chão. **

**Cerca de dois minutos já haviam se passado e Castle não parava de um lado para o outro, estava nervoso, e queria correr imediatamente para o hospital, mas Beckett não deixou, disse que primeiro precisavam manter a calma e arrumar as coisas.**

Você está conseguindo me deixar nervosa, e isso não é bom. – falou ela já impaciente com o nervosismo do marido.

Kate a sua bolsa estourou, o bebê vai nascer, nos precisamos ir para o hospital. – Falou Castle parando por segundos de andar, para falar, logo em seguida voltando a movimentar-se.

Rick o estouro da bolsa não significa que o bebê irá nascer imediatamente, você não lembra o que o medico falou. – falou Kate tentando transmitir calma para Castle. – Agora pare de andar de um lado para o outro e venha me ajudar a terminar de arrumar as coisas, para podermos ir ao hospital.

**(... algumas horas depois ... ) **

**Quando Martha e Alexis chegam ao hospital, todos já se encontravam lá. **

Alguma notícia? – pergunta Martha direcionando a Lanie.

Bem, ela está atualmente com seis centímetros de dilatação... – ela foi cortada por um grito ensurdecedor.

Não me diga que esse grito foi de Kate. – pediu Alexis assustada.

Já faz algum tempo em que eles começaram. – pronuncia-se Jenny.

**Mas algumas horas se passaram e Kate já se encontrava no quarto com o bebê em seu colo, era um lindo menino, a copia perfeita de Rick, mas havia puxado os cabelos loiros da mãe. Castle encontrava-se ao seu lado, admirando junto a ela a beleza de seu filho. Quando ouvem leves batidas na porta, ele se dirige a ela abrindo-a desvendando seus amigos e familiares do outro lado. Todos que estavam presentes no quarto estavam emocionados.**

Qual será o nome dele? – Lanie é a primeira a se pronunciar.

**Castle olha rapidamente para Kate, como se pedi-se algum tipo de aprovação para dizer o nome, e tudo que ele vê são seus olhos brilhando.**

Seu nome será...** Benjamin Castle.**


End file.
